


Honey and Cyanide

by rocktrumpet (paperchimes)



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Bottom!Hide Yoshida, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Bottoming, Handcuffs, Hitman!Hide Yoshida, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Target!Harry Goodman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperchimes/pseuds/rocktrumpet
Summary: "Ten times as sweet and just as deadly."He finds himself in a tangled mess, and at the very apex of the spider's web, there he was: Harry Goodman himself.(Noir AU. Enemies to Lovers. PWP)





	Honey and Cyanide

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank [Def](http://twitter.com/defensetrain) for the enablement as I fingersmashed this pwp into existence, and for galaxybraining the entire Harry/Hide movement. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Special mention also goes to the HideHarry discord, you guys rock! Thank you for dealing with my 4am horniis.

It took him just three drinks and a tongue between teeth, but Hide got his target exactly where he wanted him: all curled toes and sheets between fists, a trembling mess of breathy nothings beneath him.

Intoxicating... like honey and cyanide. Ten times as sweet, and - Hide muses, peeling a holster from his thigh - just as deadly.

“G-God,” he mewls just as the leather hits the floor with a dull ‘clink’. “Fuck, you’re really _going_ for it, aren’t you, Yoshida?”

Hide doesn’t even falter, and from the desperate fingernails dragging fresh burns along his shoulders, he knows Goodman wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. He plants a butterfly kiss to the inside of his thigh, considering his next words very carefully.

“How long did it take for you to notice?” the newly-exposed hitman asks, more for banter than anything.  
  
“If I had to be honest, - _yes oh God, please, there_ \- pretty late, I’m disappointed in myself,” Harry manages, arching his back to the delightful curve of Hide’s fingers. The assassin takes a moment to admire his handiwork: Goodman is barely here, nothing but swollen lips and bucking hips, each thrust guiding Hide with mounting desperation to the tight knot of muscles at his apex.

Hide’s eager to continue. He always found intellectual cat-and-mouse during foreplay sexy.

“What gave it away?”

“For starters, that god-awful tattoo on your hip,” Harry doesn’t even pause to consider.

It’s enough to make him laugh.

“You know I’m right,” he continues, his demeanour completely betrayed by the flush of his cheeks. “The day the mafia stops believing it can hide undecipherable code in permanent body ink is the day I may finally find myself dead.”

“Brave of you to assume you’ll make it out of this alive.”

“Brave of _you_ to assume I’m not a good enough fuck to let slide from your radar,” he responds with matching lilt, hoisting his thighs to frame Hide’s face. “It wouldn’t be the first.”

Hide’s unfazed by the surge of jealousy Harry intended to send his way.

“How do you even know I’m here for blood?” his stubble scrapes him as he speaks, and he watches Harry as he drags a tongue across his skin, the lithe body under him shuddering in delight.

“Well look at you, Mr Yoshida,” he’s propped himself up on his elbows now. “You have this whole… _precision_ thing down.”

And with a swift move that Hide barely has time to react to, Harry has him swung onto the bed, wrists locked and a mysterious ‘_click_’ resounding through the room. It takes him a half-second to recover but the damage was already done.

Perplexed, he cocks an eyebrow, and finds himself testing the rattle of chains when he attempts to tug his arms free. _Lightweight alloy_, he notes with peaking intrigue.

In stark contrast, the man he had assumed all this while was the more vulnerable half, blankets his restrained body with his own. Slowly, he begins the enticing chore of unbuttoning the rest of Hide’s dress-shirt, the unmistakably hot swell of his arousal pressed against Hide’s thigh.

“Have you ever bottomed, Mr Yoshida?” he teases, all air of helplessness dissolved.

The starched cotton of Hide’s shirt slips away almost too effortlessly, revealing inch after inch of chest Harry was more than eager to introduce his lips to.

“I’m never one to reject new experiences,” he replies after some consideration - of his predicament, of how he’s to answer to his superior, and of the job at hand, which _by the way_ still needs to get done.

A smile that borders on devilish forms on Harry’s lips.

“_Good_,” and it’s punctuated with a nipple between teeth, eliciting a soft hiss from Hide and a surge of excruciating heat pulsing towards his thighs.

\---

Disgraceful.

Two fingers in and he’s already at his edge.

“Never follow a lead into their bedroom, Mr Yoshida,” Harry’s teasing matches the coy hand he has around his dick, eager in milking all sorts of sounds from Hide’s throat. “Isn’t that the first thing they teach you in assassin school?”

“There.. is _no such thing_,” he grunts, almost incredulously. “.. as… _assassin school_.”

“You know what? It shows,” Harry smirks, and from the prideful look he casts down at him, it makes Hide feel like the upteenth conquest on this bed of his. It makes his blood boil, but Hide isn’t given enough time to dwell before he’s bracing his feet against the mattress again, trying his best not to beg for Harry to inch his fingers just a little more...

“You’re so beautiful, Mr Yoshida.”

Hide’s not sure whether it’s Harry’s words or those godforsaken fingers discovering _something_ inside him he didn’t know he had, but the next thing he knows, his vision is flooded with a blinding flash of white.

His entire body shuts down and accelerates at the same time. His back arches off the damp bedsheets in a trembling hyperbole. Harry’s headboard is bucked against the wall, and Hide feels his wrists chafe as they make one last attempt to pull away from the bedframe.

The last thing Hide hears is the sound of his own incoherent voice in his ears, before everything is drowned out by a thin veil of white noise.

By the time he regains his bearings, he finds himself lax, vulnerable and shuddering in the afterglow of his orgasm. Licking dry lips, he waits it out as familiar jolts of _electricity_ continue their course through him, causing him to twitch right down to his toes.

As he winds down, he takes his time to count all of his senses. He tastes a fuzzy tang in his mouth, feels Harry’s tongue now caressing his dick and wonders briefly if he had said anything regretful during his climax. Soft lips wrap around his cock and the pleasant stretch of a third finger entering him dissolves his apprehension, and it doesn’t take long before he feels a second wave budding along the base of Harry’s lips.

“H-Harry, Harry,” he breathes, the hot confines of his mouth growing tighter and tighter. “Harry, _please_.”

A lewd, wet ‘_pop_’ drifts up from between his thighs and Hide knows that was what he was waiting for.

“‘Please’ _what_, Hide?”

God damn, he walked right into that.

“Please,” he insists, succumbing to another involuntary jolt of his hips, willing for the fingers in his ass to hurry up and just _fuck_ him already.

“‘Please’ what?” Harry simply echoes, _the little shit_.

“God. Damn, Harry,” Hide lashes out a leg, which Harry catches with infuriating ease. “Please, just. _Fuck me_.. please.”

“How do you want it?”

“_Hard._” Under different circumstances, he would be too ashamed to admit it, but the coil between his legs had started burning, and Hide knows that holding back now isn’t going to get him anywhere.

Harry wordlessly complies, his own expression tight with his mounting arousal. Hide relishes when he feels the swell of his cock pressing against his entrance, drawing in shaking breaths as Harry takes his sweet time in pulling out his fingers. He allows them to curve out _just right_ so that Hide is left panting and whimpering in anticipation for what’s about to come.

“Beg,” Harry commands.

“Please,” he whimpers obediently.

“Good boy.”

Hide hadn’t expected it, but hearing that again almost sent him hurtling over the edge.

A pop of a cap and he feels Harry’s experienced fingers massaging lubricant along his entrance. He cries out desperately, a stream of “pleaseplease_please_” spilling out as Harry teases him with his middle finger.

“You’re going to be good, Hide?” he croons, replacing his finger with the firm curve of his hips.

“Yes, yes I’ll be good, _please_, Harry,” Hide barely hears the sounds coming out of his own mouth. All he knows is the burning heat Harry’s pressing against his entrance, teasing him just enough to drive him crazy. He bucks towards that heat and Harry generously feeds himself into him.

Hide throws his head back, mouth agape and even more incoherent sounds rumbling from his throat.

“F-Fuck, Hide,” Harry chokes, willing his hips to move and managing the first thrust. “You’re so tight.”

He doesn’t respond with a quip this time, and Harry takes this opportunity to ride out a few more thrusts to familiarise himself with how Hide’s body moves, and _god_ can he move. For a man who has never bottomed before, he’s doing a fantastic job at moving his hips along to his rhythm.

“H-Hide, god,” he breathes, pumping into him, and giving a practiced arch right into his prostate every so often, pacing them out just to give him something to look forward to.

Hide holds his composure damn well. By the time Harry reaches his peak, Hide’s all silent except for the breathy moans he lets out each time Harry re-visits that sweet spot of his. His cock is a mess: flushed and slick with pre-cum, twitching in delight as he rides out what Hide claims is the first time he’s ever received.

“God, I’m close,” Harry hisses as a warning. He hoists himself up to his knees, his grip firm on Hide’s thighs as he hooks his legs onto his shoulders.

He leans against that tight ass of his, causing Hide to moan at the uncomfortable fold, and quickens his thrusting into his welcoming ass. A firm hand fists around Hide’s cock, pumping him in tandem to his own thrusting.

It doesn’t take much of this before Hide peaks.

Deliciously, Harry watches as Hide climaxes, tilting his hips just right so that he’s spilling his cum all over his own chest. He’s tensing almost excruciatingly tight around Harry, his lips letting out nothing but laboured breaths and silent moans into the heady air between them.

Riding out his wave, Harry arrives soon after. He’s clutching Hide tight as he fills him up with his seed, hips rutting shamelessly against his spent lover, dragging out every inch of his toe-curling orgasm.

Hide bites his lip as a searing warmth fills up his stretched ass, crying out as Harry continues to thrust with his legs still hooked onto his shoulders. He feels the hot seed being fucked deeper and deeper into him, and the iron grip on his thighs tightening just enough to leave bruises. Weakly, his wrists struggle against the handcuffs, soft moans peppering every breath he takes.

“God, Hide. You’re so good,” Harry purrs, out of breath. A ghost of a smile flitters through his features and he’s all sweat and matted hair, and _god_ his eyes are beautiful.

There is a mechanical “click” and Hide’s wrists fall limply to his pillow, the man above him interlacing their fingers as he leans in for a well-deserved kiss.

Their lips meet and it’s all gentle, punctuated with breathy moans and the tang of Hide’s own seed from when Harry had sucked him. Their tongues meet and they continue passionately for what feels like two eternities, as if they weren’t on opposing sides, as if they hadn’t been planning on killing each other all this while, and as if given another time and place, they could have been something more.

Hide feels it in the way Harry kissed him. It was heavy, melancholic almost. And just as he’s about to address the elephant in the room, a sharp pain blooms along his left shoulder and the next thing he knows, he’s lost all feeling in his fingers and his vision is rapidly melting into the darkest shade of black.

\---

When he comes to, he’s wrapped the familiar sheets of his own apartment and the bedside clock reads 10:49am.

He finds a report he doesn’t recall writing already sent to his superior and approved with a dismissive “be vigilant in case of any anomalies” and a chaste thanks for his ‘fruitless’ effort in locating Harry Goodman.

That night, when he revisits the nightclub where he found Harry, the bartender reveals by eye-contact and careful phrasing that he has forgotten a man like Mr Goodman ever existed, and as a matter of fact, _no_, Harry’s father doesn’t own the establishment he works in, nor the fifteen other marked businesses scattered throughout Ryme City.

Hide is crestfallen. All that work, and for _what_?

One handcuffed night he can never revisit.

_God_, he didn’t even get a chance to return the favour.

\---

Seven months after his first and last meeting with Harry, Hide finds himself spending more and more time away from work, frequenting small bars owned by reputable businessmen and chipper start-ups that never had to resort to the brand of extortion Hide finds himself hired for time and time again. He finds it refreshing, humanising almost, and maybe that’s why he lets his guard down. Maybe a small part of him is looking for something more human than he’s used to.

And it helps that today’s bartender had been taking extra care in approaching him for something as mundane as the daily specials. During the shift change later in the evening, Hide didn’t even pay any attention to the new hire nor to the purposeful way he was approaching him, whiskey glass in hand.

“Here you go,” the soft tinkle of a voice matches the clink of ice cubes as the fresh tumbler is slid his way.

A beat.

“But I didn’t order a second round,” Hide glances up, and finds his gaze meeting a familiar pair of deep brown eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, Mr Yoshida,” Harry smiles. "It's on the house."

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a kudos / comment if you enjoyed and would like to read more hornts.
> 
> Also, tune in to my fandom yelling on [twitter](http://twitter.com/_paperchimes)


End file.
